


Even As I Lay Dying

by truthsetfree



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthsetfree/pseuds/truthsetfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TYTNW era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even As I Lay Dying

I suppose you all but froze on that mountainside. The vicious winds would have shrieked and whipped your loose straps and hair everywhere exposed. Your eyes would have ached, your lips would have been just white flaps of skin, striated with pink or blue depending on when your last break was.

You may have wanted to push on, but any good doctor would have forced you to camp when fingers or toes felt numb. Owen would have made you camp.

If you were lucky, you wouldn't lose any gloves or spill any tea or coffee. If you weren't you would shiver as icicles formed on your clothes or your nails split and your hands became blue.

I never knew what happened in the Himalayas.

I can only assume because I've been there myself.

I only know what happened after.

I only know what happened when he caught you and there was nothing I could do to help.

Owen, brilliant blustering man, all bravado and lips split from clever comebacks was the first to go. The Master said he never knew when to shut up, but he was wrong. Owen knew when to shut up, there just wasn't any point though, so he just didn't choose to.

One step forward, towards the big guns.

A fist that becomes a middle finger as he starts to say:

"Oh yeah, well-"

And nothing else but the sound of bullets.

More bullets than was necessary for sure.

Guess he pissed someone off pretty well.

Owen.

Tosh never shed a tear.

Shoved her head in the air, proud as she had every right to be.

They'd bothered to bind her hands. Guess they figured they just couldn't trust her near all that technology. I hope she gave them reason to bind her hands.

Rhys was there when Gwen was killed.

He begged for her life, promised to keep her out of the way, offered his own life for hers.

But the Master was not known for mercy or for leaving loose ends, and the Master knew his promises were lies, and the Master wouldn't let him die in her stead.

Gwen was gagged. He couldn't risk her saying the right thing at the right time.

In the end, Rhys broke from the crowd.

Broke through the guards.

He died with her.

You, Ianto…

He saved you for last.

"It's OK Jack."

"Ianto, this isn't real. It's all just a dream. A really long, really horrible dream." My voice broke.

"Just a nightmare."

"Promise me something Jack."

Your voice sounded hollow and dull through the glass.

"Anything."

"Promise me, when I wake up, you'll ask me out on a date."

"A date?"

"Promise me, Jack, so I'll know it's all just a dream."

"I promise."

Then all the air was sucked out of your room, and I felt myself choking with you.

For weeks after, I wondered if there was any point in breathing.

Still I smiled, still I winked, and still I made Tish laugh.

Only because Martha could undo it. Martha could bring you back. I wanted to give her something back too. So I kept what I could of Tish alive and well.

Even as I lay dying.


End file.
